Isa Lola Love
by Aguus-Julii Fics
Summary: Prefacio: El multimillonario Charlie Swan se asocia con otro empresario multimillonario: Edward Cullen. Isabella Swan , la hija de Charlie , esta cursando el ultimo grado para luegro graduarse y poder trabajar de lo que ella hace a escondidas con sus amigas: Ser una prostituta. ¿Que pasara cuando Edward vaya a una despedida de solteros y encuentre a la muy sensual Bella.¿Resistirá?
1. Chapter 1

"Isa Lola Love"  
Prefacio: El multimillonario Charlie Swan se asocia con otro empresario multimillonario: Edward Cullen. Isabella Swan , la hija de Charlie , esta cursando el ultimo grado para luegro graduarse y poder trabajar de lo que ella hace a escondidas con sus amigas: Ser una prostituta.¿Que pasara cuando Edward vaya a una despedida de solteros y encuentre a la muy sensual hija de su socio haciendole un baile privado? ¿El honor sera mas fuerte que la pasion? ¿Edward podra mantener el secreto ante Charlie?Descubranlo en "Isa Lola Lady"  
NUEVO FIC ES RATED " M" LEAN BAJO SU REPONSABILIDAD , IGUAL HABRA CASI NADA DE LEMONS (NOSE PREOCUPEN) SI LESITE PLIS DEJA UN REWIEW


	2. Capitulo 2: Vida y escuela

_**"Problemas en la escuela"BPOV  
_ tarde otra vez señoritas_ dijo la maestra Cooper , ya era la tercera vez que llegabamos tarde a hiatoria. La culpa, Nick y Rose , ellos son novios hace 2 años y esta Jhoon y Ali ellos empezaron a estar juntos hace 1 año y a lo ultimo Matt y yo. Nosotros somos novios hace 6 meses en una 6 somos los mas populares en la escuela , los mas ricos y los unicos que fuman hierba en el patio trasero. Esto empezo cuando los chicos nos ofrecieron un poco , despues eramos adictas , pero lo sabemos dicimular y ni mis padres ni los maestros saben. Lo malo de esto es que ya nos empezaba a afectar un chicos se levantaban perfectamente pero nosotras, no._ Disculpe maestra Cooper _dijo Alice , ellla era la actriz Nº1 en todo New York , siempre nos hacia safar de los problemas _ sabe como le dije hace 2 años , nose si recuerda mi abuelo murio de cancer y hoy quize ir a dejarle unas rosas y las chicas quisieron acompañarme _ la estaba chorreando lagrimas que idiota , si supiera realmente lo que pasaba _ le juramos las 3 _dijo mirandonos a Rose y a mi_ no volveremos a llegar tarde nunca fondo estaban los chicos esperandonos , tratando de aguantar la risa como Rose y yo._ No se preocupe señoritas , pasen a clase fue muy aburrida yo me sentaba con Matt , el muy sucio posaba su mano por mi pierna llegando hasta mi zona intima y me hacia dar gemidos , claro que algunos me los aguantaba mordiendome el labio.  
..._ Alice , no pueod creer lo buena que eres mintiendo _ confeso Nick , alo que nosotros reimos y Aluce se hacia la elegante e importante._¿Chicas nos vemos hoy a la noche?_ dijo Matt,Rosalie ,Aice y yo compartimos miradas , esta noche teniamos una despedida de soltero de unos joevenes en el cabaret._Bebe , perdon pero hoy es noche de chicas , ya sabes ; depilacion color de uñas , compras y eso._ dije a lo que los chicos asintieron y cada unos se fue a su auto , claro no antes de darnos unos besos apasionantes remarando que eramos nos tocaba irnos a mi casa por lo cual , yo llegar , vi el Mercedez Benz de mi padre. No me llevaba bien xon el , despues de que mi madre murio , el siempre me acuso de su muerte , diciendome que yo era una chica problematica y lo unico que le daba era chicas sabian mi situacion pero nunca opinaron nada , sabian que no me gustaba hablar de ese tema_Isabella , Rosalie , Alice buenas tardes_ el era el unico que me decia Isabella y tambien sabia que odiaba que me dijeran a si, pero a el le daba igual siempre le dio igual mi vida. Su indiferencia hacia mi ,me mataba , sin aclarar que casi nunca estaba en casa._ Burnas tardes _ dijeron Ali y Rose al mismo tiempo._Hola papa , buenas tardes_dije timidamnet el era el unico al que le temia , el al igual que yo , eramos muy temerariios._Chicas ,¿ les molestraia si me llevo a mi hija ami despacho unos minutos?_ dijo mi padre. Las chicas solo asintieron dejandome sola con el_ sigueme Isabella..**_

1 CAPITULO , PERDON POR HACRELAAS ESPERAR TANTO OJALA LES GUSTE!AGUUS


	3. Capitulo 3

**_"Perdida en 2 mundos , pero solo 1 esta disponible"  
BPOV_**

_Isabella sigueme.. Entramos a su despacho , dentro estaba un chico de espalda con un trasero de dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y hermoso , magnifico . Alto 1.89 , músculos formados pero no en extencion , tez pálida y suave como bebe , pómulos rosados , pelo cobrizo y hermosisimos ojos verdes esmeraldas , eran hipnotizantes_Bella , hija el Srt,Cullen y su futura esposa viviran aqui en la mansion , me he asociado con el _dijo papa_-Claro , si no te molesta Isabella _ dijo en tono sensual , yo estaba mojada , el se dio cuenta y solto un pequeño gruñido._Claro que no Edward_dije en el mismo tono_Emm. papa me voy hoy iremos a bailar con las chicas y nos quedaremos a dormir en lo de Rose ya sabes.ç_Okey .. cuidate hija te amo_falso , me gustaria que me lo dijera encerio._Adios Edward _dije , me acerque lo bese en la comisura de los labios y apriveche para tocarle el pene , el solto un gruñido y susurre" te espero en mi habitacion en 2 hrs""perfecto" contestoAl salir me empece a reir como idiota , estaria con un hombre mayor , engañando a una modelo yo una chica de cabaret y colegiala , estaria conj un hombre jodidamnete hot-._¿Porque esa cara Swan?_Chicas! , mi padre se asocio con un jodido sexual hombre y estaremos junto hoy despues de que se vaya mi padre_Ellas empezaron a reir como loca no paraban_ ¿De que mierda se rien?_Hay Bellita sonaste como una jodida virgen contandoles a sus amigas que perdera la virginidad con un hombre jajaja_Ante ese comentario Alice se tiro al piso a reir mas.y dijo ya seria_Bella ten cuidado este hombre probablem ente este casado , y vos solos seas calentura nada mas, no desperdicies a Matt el vale mucho ._Ali ya lo se solo sera esta vez , aparte se lo que vale Matt y lo amo._Yo tamboien te amo bebe_dijo besandomeRayos! estaba jodida , como estaria con Edward ahora?

Las chicas tendrían que salvarme , al menos de esta...


	4. Capitulo 4

_-Yo también te amo bebe- dijo Matt , abrazandome por detrás._

_-No mas que yo- conteste yo , besá a las chicas suplicándoles que me ayudaran a escapar._

_-Em.. Matt , ya sabes hoy nos toca robarte a tu chica - dijo Rose , tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible._

_-Ah.. Si - contesto el - me había olvidado- puso cara triste._

_-¡Hagamos un trato!- dijo Alice alegremente ._

_-¿Que?-dijimos al unísono._

_-Hoy arreglamos perfectamente a Bells y mañana te la llevas a cenar , ya hermosa ¿Te parece Matt?_

_-Perfecto - dijo el sonriente, algo tramaba , luego se dirigió hacia mi- solos tu y yo_

_-Claro amor._

_-He.. Em..-alguien carraspeo- Isabella , ¿Puedes venir un segundo?- dijo Edward_

_¿Celoso?¿Enojado?. Eso me agradaba._

_-Dígame -Me gustaría que fuese en privado .-Disculpe pero ahora estoy con mis amigas y MI novio-dije remarcando "MI novio"_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: "Bastantes problemas"**

**Primero le quiero agradecer un montooooooooooon a Carito Isabel y a todas las que me apoyan!**

**¡Ojalá disfruten el cap!**

-Dígame -Me gustaría que fuese en privado .-Disculpe pero ahora estoy con mis amigas y MI novio-dije remarcando "MI novio".

Él no me hizo caso y me besó salvajemente. De esos que me gustan, no como los de Matt, rudos sin sentimientos solo deseo.

Edward notó que estaba disfrutando el besó y sonrío.

Todo fué rápido.

Primero Matt entrando, Edward y yo sorprendidos, Matt me empuja y comienza a golpearlo. En lo único que estaba pensando era en Edward tenía miedo de que lo matase, pensé en Rose y Ali. ¿Por qué no lo retuvieron?

Pero parecía que Dios oía mis plegarias y Charlie como arte de magia entro a la sala.

—¡Muchachos!, Isabella por dios ¿Qué es todo esto?

_¡Mierda! Había perdido el habla y no tenía una maldita respuesta. Estábamos todos muertos._

—¿Sabe que pasa Señor Swan? Este señorito — dijo señalando a Ed—Estaba besando a mi novia.

Silencio eterno. Todos teníamos una cara distinta. Matt lleno de rabia, Charlie podría decirse que estaba a punto de darle un infarto, Edward estaba burlón y yo solo estaba ida.

—Por favor, Charlie tu no creerás eso, ¿Verdad? — miró a mi padre con esa cara que seduce, esa cara que me sedujo a mí. — Lamentaría muchísimo tener que cancelar nuestro contrato por un pequeño adolecente resentido. Isabella y yo solo estábamos hablando sobre la carrera de mi futura esposa Tanya. Pero parece que el "novio" creyó que yo podría herir a esta pobre oveja en celo. Todavía no tengo planeado eso — Matt y yo estábamos con la boca tan abierta que hasta nos entraría una vaca. Silencio. Edward y Charlie cruzaron miradas y se echaron a reír.

Nadie, mas bien, Matt y yo, entendíamos nada. ¿De que mierda se reían?

Hasta que capte. Para mi padre, Edward había sido "irónico" pero no, créeme padre que no.

—Bueno creo que… ah no. Jovencito no quiero que te vuelvas a juntar nunca mas en tu vida con mi hija o sino yo mismo me encargare de que seas olvidado de este mundo.

Matt solo asintió avergonzado, y solo se fue corriendo enojado y dolido. Jamás me volvería a hablar. —Isabella ven un segundo

Me acerque temerosa ya sabía lo que se me venía venir.

—Estas castigada. — Tan frío y seco como siempre. Como semilla sin vida, Charlie se ha portado así desde que mi madre murió. Haciéndome creer que yo fui la culpable, el solo se torna distante, frio y calculador.

Hice como una reverencia hacia Edward y mi papa y salí al jardín a ver a las chicas. Ellas solo con verme, entendieron. Me abrazaron y saque todas mis lagrimas guardadas de hace años.

Nunca solté mi dolor a nadie más que a mi almohada. Esa aliada tan fiel y compañera que me apoyaba con silencio, solo silencio. Y tal vez fue eso. Ese silencio que no me era suficiente, si, necesitaba palabras de apoyo.

Les empecé a contar todo lo ocurrido, ninguna de ellas me interrumpieron. Cuando finalmente termine me abrazaron durante minutos.

De repente, Alice me soltó y sonrío tan perversamente como el gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas".

—Ya sé lo que haremos. Te quedaras a hablar con Edward y arreglaras las cosas. Le dirás que no quieres problemas, el lo entenderá se distanciara y ¡felices todos!

Nosotras asentimos emocionadas. Más tarde Alice y Rose se fueron para empezar el plan. Hoy todo se arreglaría.

Más tarde, Charlie se fué y yo subí al despacho de Edward rogando que Tanya no estuviera…

— ¿Me buscabas? — era él, por suerte.

— ¿Dónde está tu esposa? — pregunté con miedo, solo él me hacia tan indefensa.

Comenzó a soplarme el cuello, una gran respuesta. Siguió besándome y dejando pequeños chupones suaves, el era tan delicado en todo. Me sorprendía lo perfecto que era, no. Él no era perfecto, lo prefecto aburre, no tiene placer y el era todo lo contrario.

Por un lado, tenía miedo. La idea de que alguien nos descubra era tan excitante a la vez. Por otro, tenía ganas de violarlo en la primera cama que viera.

De repente, se dio vuelta y me besó nuevamente. Esta vez más suave, mas cariñoso, mas amoroso…

Y no me disgustaba, pero sentía cosas raras. Mucho amor para mí, yo no quería eso.

Al sentir su erección supe que hacer. Apreté, el gimió y lo llevé a mi habitación.


End file.
